Hello Dolly!
by PinkLabRat
Summary: I guess I like writing stories thru someone else's eyes.This time it's Mush's story.BTW,this is the story with those people who wanted to be in it.I really think this could pass as PG,but I might have to change it for later junk.Enjoy!
1. Greensleeves

Alright peoples.This is me **NEW** fan fic.I said I was going to take about 5 people and I got,I think,9 entries.But here are those 5 people:  
1)Dolly - Mush  
2)Cards - Snitch  
3)Derby - Skittery  
4)AngelicOne - Racetrack  
5)Lizzie - David  
6)Reffy - Spot  
Congratulations to you five!  
Note:I think Im supposed to put a little disclaimer thing that says all Newsies except Dolly,aren't mine.  
One more thing,that little button that says 'Submit Review', is a good button to press :0) Anyways,onto the story!  
  
-Dolly  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
  
  
Her name was Alice Steel,but she called herself Dolly.Now that I think of it,everbody called her Dolly.Every morning we woke up  
  
to it.Every morning she was on a new corner.Every morning,playing that violin of hers.She woke up far  
  
earlier than the rest of us.Perhaps she did this as a wake up call,to tell everyone to come out and drop  
  
a couple dimes into her violin case.I myself would drop a couple pennies into her case when I could.  
  
Sure,I liked her.All of us did for our own reasons.Even little Les blushed when he was around her.I'm not  
  
sure she noticed though.She always seemed so involved in her violin,that Dolly.I guess before I keep  
  
blabbering and leave you in a state of confusion,I'll tell you who I am.The name is Mush.Just Mush'll do  
  
if you don't mind.And I guess since we're in this whole introduction thing,I'll say what all fancy authors say:  
  
This is my story.  
  
**  
  
I shook my head,my thoughts inturrupted by a helpful nudge from Snitch. "You awake in there?" He asked cautiously.  
  
I blinked,suddenly realizing the water I had been washing my hands in for near ten minutes was still on.And pretty  
  
cold,not to mention.I turned off the water and dried my hands. "Yea,yea.I'm up." I said,blinking back  
  
the sleep.I hadn't gotten much sleep that night.I had layed awake,the ringing of a violin sounded in   
  
my ears the majority of the night.I had managed to get a couple hours in,I suppose.I walked over to a  
  
window and opened it.The soft and rather quiet,wavering tune of 'Greensleeves' came off the violin and filled the room.  
  
I stood there,I coulda listened to it forever.I wasn't sure how long I was standing there,but I suddenly blinked.  
  
The room had gone silent.I looked back at the boys.They were all grinning. "I could listen to her all mornin'.."   
  
Racetrack imitated in a dreamy voice.I hate when I say things out loud with out realizing.I smiled,slightly embarrassed,  
  
then was suddenly getting things such as hats,pillows,and soap bars thrown at me.  
  
Race grinned and smacked my cheek as we walked out of the boarding house. "How'd ya sleep,Romeo?" He joked.  
  
"Yea,yea.Look who's talking." I smacked him back as he draped his arm over AngelicOne's shoulders,  
  
who had joined us as we walked down the street.Angelic smiled. "Aw,is Mush thinking of Dolly again?"  
  
She had put her arm over Race's shoulders and smacked my neck playfully. "Eh,stop it." I said,swatting her hand away.  
  
"I can dream,can't I?" 


	2. Faye at Nine

I'm all free of writer's block and it..feels..great! *lifts arms into air triumphantly* I'm sosososososoooo sorry this took so long.I mean writer's block + tons of homework = big evil delay... *hunches over evilly* Uh...*cough*   
I pointed out to myself that Mush is WAAAYY out of character!I'm sorry again,I was real tired when I wrote this.I'll fix that right up!  
On with the show!  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
I stopped as we neared Dolly,who was busy putting her violin away. "Where ya's going now?" I asked with a raised brow. "You seem to be   
  
making plenty of money here." I had noticed what looked like about a dollar in the violin case.She kept her face solemn as she put the bow  
  
in the case. "To the corner of Clark and Shea." She said without looking up.  
  
"Clark and Shea?But no one goes back there."  
  
"I know." She looked up at me. "I'll make the people come."  
  
I looked doubtful. "Isn't that where all the bums and drunks hang out?"  
  
She closed her violin case and stood up,looking straight at me. "Mush,I'll sort out my buisness and you can sort out yours."  
  
I watched her as she picked up her violin and pushed past,heading for Clark Street.I watched her  
  
silently.  
  
"I'll see you at Tibby's!" She called back with a soft smile and a backward wave.  
  
*~~~~*|*~~~~*|^|*~~~~*|*~~~~*  
  
I dragged my feet on my way to Tibby's.I had been at the end of the paper line and managed to get  
  
the last 30 papers.Because of the whole delay I got a bad selling spot,barely getting away with   
  
selling the 30 papers.I cheered up when I was in Tibby's with the guys though,it always seemed hard  
  
for me to stay down for long.I didn't really think about it when I noticed Dolly wasn't there;  
  
sometimes she was stopped to play a request for extra.As I was teasing Boots,Faye,a helper of   
  
Kloppman and regular at Tibby's came and sat next to me.  
  
"Heya,Mush." She said,leaning forward and smiling at me.  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck then put my hand on the table. "Oh,hey,Faye."  
  
I watched as she lightly ran a finger over my hand,between the knuckles,and over my fingers.  
  
"You having an OK day?" She asked in a charming manner,seeming to get comfortable.  
  
Boots glanced between the two of us and quickly took up the opportunity to escape.  
  
"What?Oh,you mean selling?Eh,I've had worse." I mumbled,continuing to watch her fingering.  
  
I can tell you now that Faye isn't my girl.She just seems to get a bit comfotable around the guys,  
  
me in particular.Dolly entered.  
  
"Listen,Mush.Can you do me a favor?" Faye asked,looking up at me.  
  
I met her gaze. "Sure."  
  
"I need to have a word with you.Can I meet you outside Tibby's tonight?Around nine?"  
  
I shrugged,looking a bit puzzled. "Sure thing." I silently wondered to myself what kind of a favor  
  
that was,and why she had to talk to me with no one around.It didn't really matter,I'd find out soon. 


End file.
